


Trapped

by Radioabsurd



Series: Ideas That I Could Never Write...But You Can! [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Endgame Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Fairy Tale Logic, Gen, Headcanon Accepted, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan is Niall Horan, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Past Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Warlocks, niall is amazing, unproblematic is what Niall is, which is alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: Aryan Reester isn't sure about what's going on.She's not sure why she went to the door without getting her baseball bat.She's not sure why she didn't run away screaming, instead, deciding just to stand there and stare at her soaking wet "visitors".She's not sure why she didn't call the police because apparently someone has been stealing DNA and making clones because it's entirely impossible that the old band, One Direction, is standing in front of her.





	Trapped

Aryan Reester was having a normal day. Her mom, grandma, and brother went to the nearby Kroger for some food. The news had been talking about this big upcoming storm for two days now. Aryan's instincts and Mark were telling her different. Something was going to happen and it wasn't a big storm. It was something of a supernatural kind. 

She was having a normal day until her family came back home to their two-story brick house. It was pitch black and all the lights were out. The winds were hpwling and the rain was pouring hard onto the house, the cement, the mailbox-everything. Her family hsd come back with bags and bags of uncooked meals and fruits and vegetables. There were four bags filled with Gatorade and two bags filled with sweets. They had brought more food than they needed to and at first she didnt get it. She didnt get the blank looks in their eyes when she told them to go to bed and they did. She didnt get any of it until she heard a rapid succession of knocks. They sounded like someone was in panic. That was the moment her life became less normal than it already was.

She's not sure why she went to the door without getting her baseball bat. 

She's not sure why she didn't run away screaming, instead, deciding just to stand there and stare at her soaking wet "visitors". 

She's not sure why she didn't call the police because apparently someone has been stealing DNA and making clones because it's entirely impossible that the old band, One Direction, is standing in front of her.


End file.
